Cherinob
Note: This character's article, along with articles related to her, may be undergoing revisions to accommodate Cherinob mythos being integrated into Gerosha mythos. The following is about the character. For the story, see ''Cherinob (story). Cherinob armored, as portrayed by Jessica Truscott merged with The Sims 4. }} Velithia "Cherinob" of the Naturalim is an angel that features in both Swappernetters and the Cherinob story trilogy from Dozerfleet Comics. She was originally envisioned as a supporting character in Stationery Voyagers, before that pitch was canceled. Since then, it was seen fit to give her a story all of her own. Her role in Swappernetters also allows her to have a small role in the "Percolation Warriors" saga of Camelorum Adventures. Due to her unique set of circumstances, she is granted a quasi-humanity beyond that of most of her angelic peers. However, this comes at the price of a burden to protect humanity - even from herself. She is the servant/"daughter" of God himself. She is also a close ally of Boris Heminski, Greg Travin, Krystal Travin, Cavalore, Maurice, and Filforth, among others. She is an archenemy of Kritchobol, Belay, and Astirnah. She is portrayed on this wiki by Australian model and photographer Jessica Truscott. Anatomy and physiology True forms As Velithia, her true form in the spiritual realm was that of a winged bird-humanoid creature. Initially genderless, when angels were permitted to choose a preferred manifest gender, Velithia was among the few that preferred to assume a feminine form. The majority of angels elected unto themselves a masculine form, for reasons that remain mysterious. After being infected by the Shard of Kritchobol, Velithia was transformed into Cherinob: "She who turns the grass black." Her energy was corrupted by the Shard, but not the core-essence of her soul. Her Volition Dilemma became mode-locked on the side of faithfulness to God, meaning she cannot rebel or be technically considered guilty of sin. However, being bonded with the Shard of Kritchobol forces her to walk a dangerous fine line between being a holy avenger, and simply destructive for the sake of destruction. Her true form as Cherinob is of a phoenix-robin hybrid, comprised of a hard light construct wreathed in green flame and giving off a violent phosphorescent glow. Humanoid forms Velithia admired the workmanship that went into the creation of Eve, and therefore assumed a secondary form as a wingless woman with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing white robes to hide her militant capacity. She looked forward to the arrival of children, and sought to be a comforter for them. Due to how hard her Cherinob true form is to control - and how dangerous it is to humans - she is made able to manifest bodily forms much closer to that of an actual human female around 5'6-1/2" with glowing-green eyes, who appears to be in excellent physical shape and is quite battle-capable. Her manifests, like those of other beings of her type, have varying degrees of successful replication of human anatomy that can appear and fade. Her blonde hair also tends to turn a dark red color more often than not. She does not possess a navel, given she is not a natural-born human. Her potential to wield energy in her true form often manifests as a sword glowing phosphorescent green. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers * Divine mode lock: Being close to God and unable to fall, Cherinob is able to always find a way to achieve the divine plan without ever deviating her own will from His. That being said, she is still vulnerable to misunderstanding and fear from humanity; which can lead to legal problems for her in the scope of fallible man's law. As she is mode locked in Volition Dilemma to be good, she cannot rebel nor defy a direct order from Heaven. This makes her immune to temptation, able to resist even the worst forms of it. But it also increases the stress she has to endure while facing it. As a result of not being immune to human misunderstanding she has often faced judgment by men throughout history. Her bad reputation precedes her, leading to frequent run-ins with human authorities. She has been assailed, arrested, and even condemned to death several times in several cultures throughout human history, mostly on allegations of being a witch. She has also been mistaken for a goddess - and on one occasion, even a prostitute (in spite modest attire.) * Object possession: * Angelic physiology: Being a raw spirit; her shape, essence, and even the biological completeness of her manifests, can vary widely. This also allows her to tessarect through hypercubic space on a whim, as with other angels. * Godlike speed: * Superhuman strength: * Superhuman stamina: * Superhuman durability: * Teleportation: * Immortality: * Energy manipulation: Her energy replenishes itself from ambient energy in the environment, and from energies both angelic (her bond to God) and demonic (the Shard's bond to Kritchobol). It is the conflict between her angelic nature and the Shard's demonic origin that results in her powers clashing and turning her into the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction. She can drain her energy, or it can be drained by her enemies or allies, but it always replenishes over time. * Rapid manifest regeneration / Phoenix physiology: Her humanoid body appears to be able to take significant amounts of abuse and damage, and regenerate parts of itself on a whim. When beheaded in feudal Japan, she was able to rapidly decompose her defeated shell and reconstitute a new one within minutes of being buried. The bigger concern for her was generating her old manifestation's blood and ensuring that it was not excessively radioactive, to satisfy her executioner and not tip him off that he was himself in grave danger - and also to not poison the witnesses of her execution. She ensured that she was executed quickly after removing her armor, so the strain of maintaining her mesh would not be excessive - which could have lead to a meltdown and killed thousands. Her body is extremely resilient to her own heat and radioactivity, though she realizes that she must strain to protect living things in her environment - which have a much lower tolerance to the doses she can put out. * Shapeshifting: * Weapon generation: * Mesh generation / manipulation: * Atomic glance: * Tessarection: * Precognition bestowal: * Matter manipulation: Other abilities * Soothing: * Skilled swordsmanship: * Enhanced combat: She is significantly better at combat than an average human being, taking advantage of her angelic essence to perform feats beyond what would be possible for an ordinary human being given the laws of physics. Equipment * Sword of Atomic Wrath: * String Daggers: * Mesh: * Angelic armor: Cherinob's armor allows her to go short periods of time without needing to drain her energy, containing both the Shard and her own potential within a sealing unit that keeps her from completely destroying her surrounding environment - but still able to mete out punishment to any demons in her vicinity. It also allows her to maintain angelic invisibility for limited periods of time, as her kin can do without effort. This allows her to hide in plain sight. However, her radioactivity causes a wear on the armor, requiring concentration to maintain it for longer than a few hours at a time. Simulating human sleep slows down her energy buildup, allowing her to cheat some of her drain cycles further when the mesh is unbearable and the armor can't manifest on her. * Humanoid manifests: * Manifest outfits: Weaknesses * Shard Dependency: The Shard in her shoulder cannot be permanently removed "until the appointed time." If removed briefly, it may return into her shoulder if need be at any time, until the time appointed for her to be forever free from it. It often manifests as an old tattoo, a darkened spot on her lower left shoulder blade on her back. She views it as a mark of shame, and will sometimes attempt to hide it. Since there are no hospitals in Heaven, she uses the Earth as her quarantine for her condition. She cannot remove the Shard on her own. The Shard does grant her the Atomic Glance, on the flip-side. She cannot use Atomic Glance without the Shard, though she can still manifest red hair. The Shard makes it difficult to make her hair any color other than red. * Mesh strain: * Nullinars: * Radioactive buildup / decay: If God were ever to allow her armor and mesh to fail, and not provide her a pathway to drain the negative energy she builds up as a result of the Shard converting her angelic energies to radiation, she would go off like a nuclear bomb. Depending on how much buildup she had before her mesh failed, she could potentially build up enough energy to give off an explosion equal to a 2 gigaton bomb - enough to physically reduce the entire landmass of Michigan (and most of Wisconsin) to a crater, while also sending pieces of Lake Michigan as far south as Lafayette, IN! Potentially, such a blow could even alter the Earth's tilt. This officially makes a Cherinob meltdown under a worst-case scenario more dangerous than Halal Affadidah's 1 GT Big Rapids bomb, worse than Eric Korsicht's attack on Louisville, worse than detonating the Yellowstone Supervolcano, and a whole lot worse than the Icy Finger's assault on the home of Betty McArthur - COMBINED! Fortunately, she is usually able to find vents in time to prevent ever building up this much energy. On rare occasion, she can also vent into hypercube space, to prevent some of her radiation from ever threatening life again. * Kritchobol: Character bio Creation Velithia was born on the First Day of Creation, a spirit of bundling energy and endless joy. She was assured that one day, if she remained faithful and did not suffer injury from any that fell, she'd be a comforter of children. She even recalled floating freely on the clouds of Day 2 with Luminarod and Martarel, having few cares at all. War in Heaven Shortly after Dolondri declared Luminarod the Prociot, Luminarod snapped. He became mode-locked in Volition Dilemma toward evil. He set about tempting all the other angels, and third joined him in rebellion. Velithia was among the first to respond to this, and became mode-locked in Volition Dilemma on the side of God. Even so, her proximity to the turned-traitor Kritchobol led to an ugly feud developing between the two of them. She was quickly ambushed and battered, and the fight began. It took a week of fighting before the newly-formed Angelic Army was able to subdue the rebels and send them down the Metabeautalium-Depositalium Chasm Tube. However, Velithia was sent on a special mission to ensure that Astirnah the Sultry was particularly weakened in power before being sent down. Velithia became almost single-minded in this goal in order to restore order to Heaven. This resulted in her getting ambushed by a mob of demons. She was nearly dragged to Hell with them when Martarel began a full-fledged assault to force the rebels down the Chasm Tube. Cavalore was able to grab Velithia and reel her back from the brink, but not before Kritchobol seized an opportunity to stab her in the left shoulder blade. The tip of his sword broke off inside her, quickly corrupting her powers but not her soul. It caused her extreme agony, and her newfound abilities proved as destructive to the grass as Kritchobol himself had proven to be. In spite not haven fallen, Velithia was filled with tremendous shame over the destruction of grass brought about by her new self. God quickly came to her side to comfort her, informing her that she would be rid of the Shard forever one day. She would also be temporarily able to rid of herself of it one time before that. But until then, he warned her that she was needed for a very important side mission. Now that Volition Dilemma had been appeased in Heaven, it was Earth's turn. The fallen angels would target mankind, and evil would enter Physicalia. To keep it at bay, Velithia would have to become a warrior. Her powers were explained to her by Cavalore on a part of Earth separate from the Garden of Eden. The two of them set to work battling a demonic horde that tried to manifest in the same desert to which Velithia had been sent. After some time defeating demons and training for her mission, she asked that she be given a new name to reflect her new purpose. Dolondri observed that she turned the grass black, and declared that her name would be Cherinob for as long as she possessed the Shard. Until a time came when she was needed, she needed to be buried in the Earth where she would not add to the death of animalistic lifeforms. Her gifts via Kritchobol would also be her curse - one she was willing to bear as the Master would one day have to bear an even bigger burden to save humanity. He would have to abandon himself on a tree. She would never be truly abandoned - although human eyes would have difficulty perceiving how that could be. She was instructed to wait inside the Earth for a time when she would be needed to put down more demonic manifestations - and wait patiently. Cavalore bound her, and she willingly allowed herself to be cast into a volcano. Her manifestation quickly melted in the magma flow, and her spirit descended. Since this lake of fire was nothing compared to the Lake of Fire in Hell, she was not concerned. However, she noted to Cavalore that she did feel pain when her manifestation was destroyed. As she lay dormant within the Earth, Cavalore and others fed her instructions on how to be Cherinob more effectively. Gomorrah As things were heating up in Sodom and Filforth had to blind several of the locals to prevent Lot's family from gang-rape, a small child in Gomorrah proved to be the one faithful child left in a town where faith in anything other than perversion was brutally punished. Cherinob allowed this child to escape into the wilderness, and battled to the death any would-be captors - human or demonic. However, she eventually returned to the town and stopped them from sending reinforcements. Realizing that the townsfolk were rabid in their desire to pursue that little girl, Cherinob deactivated her armor. The townsfolk quickly cut her to pieces and stoned her. However, she began leaking extremely radioactive blood from her corpse. Before her remains could be raped, the locals quickly began shriveling up from radiation exposure. She decomposed rapidly, then gained a new manifestation. She regretted that so few in that town were able to be saved, sighing when the word was given that the town would be destroyed. It was at this point that she took to wandering the Earth, as the demonic manifestations she'd battled outside Gomorrah had spread to the whole Earth. Ancient Egypt During the lifting of the Eighth Plague, Arbakalash the Tormentuous manifested inside a statue of Anubis in order to deceive the Pharaoh into defying Moses once more. He implanted her with a primitive form of on of Tribelisk's Nullinar's, resulting in Cherinob's armor weakening in battle and requiring her to maintain her mesh when it vanished. Even so, she valiantly fought Arbakalash until he was vanquished. The pharaoh witnessed the end of the battle, and believed Cherinob had just slain Anubis. Reeling from pain from the Nullinar, Cherinob became weak. The pharaoh ordered her arrested and executed for blasphemy against the gods of Egypt. She defiantly dared him to have his men carry it out. She was taken far outside the city, where the execution was carried out. However, the men that tried to collect her body melted into goo upon touching her remains - which turned to ash. Her severed head was placed in a basket, and the backup executioners fled in chariot to deliver it to the pharaoh as they saw angels arriving to clean up the green fire messes that were breaking out all around the site. When the executioners arrived back, they opened the lid off the basket to find that Cherinob's head was no longer inside. They were fired and sent home. They died from acute radiation poisoning within days. Mt. Carmel As the centuries passed, Cherinob became very adept at hiding in the shadows along with the demons she was sent to slay, fearing her growing and destructive power made her almost as much a threat as those she had sworn to destroy. Her sweet interior never went away, but she developed a hardened exterior to cope with the long-term war she'd be waging. She would find herself recruited with the Angelic Army on many adventures throughout human history. However, few could compare to Mt. Carmel. It was one of the most difficult battles of her life; but she managed to seal the demon Belay inside a pendant which was then buried in a tomb not too far away from Mt. Carmel. This prevented Belay from using his hydrokinesis to fool the prophets of Baal into thinking that Baal was real and would listen to them. However, she was unable to stop Belay from merging himself with the Spear of Motilonne, which he would undoubtedly use to restart the War in Heaven if given the chance. The defeat of Belay led to a permanent rivalry between Cherinob and Astirnah, as well as to Astirnah fleeing into exile to avoid being sent back to Hell. She would laugh that the Greeks worshiped her as Aphrodite. Cherinob, upon Astirnah fleeing, assisted in the cutting down of several Asherah poles. Encounter with the vikings When a viking named Erling Gostason first discovered the Bible, he was unsure what to make of it. Yet, he and the vikings under his command soon found themselves and their vessels under assault from a demonic horde that had been strengthened due to a local cult that worshiped Loki. The horde attempted to construct the Riveter of Rickrod on soil that the Norse associated with Jormungand. Erling and his forces soon found themselves surrounded and overpowered by a force they didn't know how to reckon with. As Erling's men begged for Thor to arrive and set things right, Erling himself began reaching for the New Testament he'd been handed. He asked that any sort of help be sent. He was soon separated from his forces, and feared he would die. However, Cherinob sneaks up behind him and rescues him from a demon that was about to slay him. Cavalore arrives in tow, and Erling's men witnessing from a distance mistake Cavalore for a resurrected Volundr. The Riveter's parts are soon scattered across the globe with help from Levio and Maurice, and the demon Lukramar is sent back to Hell. Cavalore assembles a cleanup crew after Lukramar forces Cherinob to resort to using her Atomic Glance on him. The fighting ends with Erling and his men victorious, but Erling himself vanishing into the forest after the mysterious woman he saw fleeing in. The shoreline is filled with green fire, and the vikings in Erling's crew instinctively know to keep their distance from it. Cherinob evangelizes him, and he kisses her to show his gratitude. She points him to his New Testament manuscript, telling him that she is not the one he should thank. She seizes the first possible opportunity to flee the scene afterward. Erling's men debate whether Cherinob is a militarized Sif, or another Dís, or something else entirely. They finally argue that she must have been a rebellious daughter of Surtur, who became a green fire witch. She earns the nickname "Grønnheks Surtursdatter" from this encounter. The account of Gronheks would later be recorded in a very obscure book on Norse history and mythology, which would later be discovered by Detective Rick Hallower. Encounter with the Maori Names like Rere o te ahi, te wairua mate and Matomato Makutu te Ahi ("Green Fire Mage") were assigned to her after she was witnessed once eradicating a demonic infestation that occurred after it was discovered by Dribbogorg that one of Rickrod's relics had made its way to New Zealand. In spite saving them, Cherinob was betrayed by the natives. They feared her power, and ordered her executed. She was shot through the chest with an arrow, and cast into the sea. Angelic cleanup crews worked hard to keep her radiation from spreading as she repaired her manifestation and vanished. Feudal Japan Confused for a bakemono, Cherinob was sent to Japan to fight an infestation of demons posing as various oni. She found herself teaming up with a man who thought he had no hope after his attempt to protect the emperor's son ended in failure. She assured him that it was not his fault, and that to kill himself would be a bigger disgrace than what he already felt. The two of them found a relic that Rukamast intended to use to substitute for Rickrod's relics and bring about a premature Armageddon on Earth. In spite succeeding at defeating the oni and destroying the relic, Cherinob was accused by the emperor of being a public nuisance and was sentenced to death. She was beheaded and thrown off a cliff into the sea. Her human ally was charged with treason and thrown in after her. The sea bubbled violently as the two of them liquified in the sea. It was at this point, however, that she sensed what she feared most - Kritchobol was getting stronger and was planning his arrival on Earth. This made the Shard in her shoulder start to act up more than before, resulting in her dark powers of radiation growing stronger. She quickly fled to a pile of pitchblende to hide in a Russian cave. An incredible sadness came over her, as she was forced to watch Russian history from the sidelines before being allowed out of the pitchblende into which she'd been cast. Trip to Brazil Thriskatork manifests and attempts to retrieve one of Rickrod's relics. By this point, Cherinob's powers have started to take a toll on her personality and sadden her even more. She longs for the appointed time to come when she can be rid of the Shard. She also begins to question her avoidance of humanity, when she knows she'll need human allies to cope with the modern world. A brave Julio Alvarinez risks his life to stop Thriskotork after the latter destroys a church in search of one of Rickrod's relics. Thriskatork's minions manage to escape with the Shard, and Cherinob learns that a wealthy industrialist named Vliny Pitorsky in Romania has requested it...for unknown reasons. Cherinob is able to send Thriskatork back to Hell, but not before Julio gets infected with a disease that can only be defeated by Cherinob's radiation. If the disease isn't defeated, it could spread to others. Fearing her radiation would kill him just as quickly, Cherinob begs Julio for a confession of faith, then kisses him with the mesh deactivated. He turns into a pile of ash, dying in her arms. His brave sacrifice inspires her; but also makes her long for companionship. As she left the area, an officer attempted to stop her. However, she noticed Kritchobol's symbol on his necklace and sensed a trap. She scanned him, and found he carried a pendant to trap her in similar to the one she trapped Belay in. She deactivated her mesh once again. He ordered her to put her hands up, but she stood defiantly instead. Dobiphane was sent from Heaven to cause a mild earthquake in that exact spot, and the officer began opening fire. Cherinob took the shots, and kept moving toward him. He attempted to tackle her; but she grabbed him by the neck and activated her atomic glance. Cavalore escorted her away once the foe had been defeated, saying she would be needed in Romania and would have plenty of time to pontificate on the thoughts that troubled her there. A cleanup crew of angels quickly placed warning markers around the area as police and fire crews arrived, alerting them to the radiation hazard. The return of Kritchobol Main article: Cherinob (story) Word gets out that Vliny Pitorsky has found all the relics to create Rickrod's weapon again. However, it's also discovered that Vliny's partner Yevghenny Mavoric may be Kritchobol in disguise. Cherinob arrives in Bucharest right as goons that are connected to Yevghenny assassinate the CEO of the construction company that one Boris Heminski, a crane operator, works for. Boris recognizes from a textbook picture he saw years ago one of the relics that would go into making Rickrod's machine, though he knows not the significance. For this, several manifested demons attempt to capture him. Cherinob intervenes, and the two forge a friendship after Boris endangers himself to stop an ordinary thug from planting a Nullinar on her. She discusses her history with Boris, and helps him understand his own past - and present-day faith. She begins feeling sickly and in pain, warning Boris that Kritchobol has returned and that she can sense his return. The two decide to intercept a delivery of more relics, in spite the danger. She also informs Boris that some relics are in a forest outside of town near a science lab. Boris warns that the lab is controlled by Yevghenny's men, and that there's an inherent security detail that would notice them. As Cherinob's illness grows worse and her memories of the War in Heaven begin to torment her, she starts losing control of her mesh. She and Boris start falling for each other, but she asks permission to possess his tablet device to better shield him from her radioactivity. He reluctantly agrees. The two of them spend several days looking for relics to destroy, as demon manifestations hunt them through the countryside. She explains her history - including in Brazil - and how it has made her long for companionship. However, she knows that companionship with a human will not work out long-term for her. She informs Boris that when the time comes, she'll be given insight into where Boris should go to find a woman who is right for him. During one of their missions in town, the pair find themselves in a car chase. Boris' tablet is stolen by a demon, forcing Cherinob out of it. She is grabbed by the throat, but manages to escape her adversary's grip and begins fighting back. She screams at Boris to keep going. When taunted about her growing emotional attachment to Boris, she erupts with anger and destroys an abandoned ice cream shop to exterminate the hordes. Boris flees into the forest, abandoning his car. However, it's not long before he ventures too close to Yevghenny's science lab in the forest. He is immediately captured by security personnel, and brought inside for questioning. Cavalore informs Cherinob that she needs to save Boris - but is given a small amount of choice in how she does so. She decides to approach the front door of the lab, and trade her own freedom for Boris'. She argues that Boris needs to be set free, and that she has the answers the staff seeks. When an initial security detail dies in the attempt to battle her, the second wave heeds her commands and sets Boris free. She surrenders her sword to staff and deactivates her armor. Boris asks her why she doesn't fight back, in spite being easily able to incinerate everyone. She assures him that a greater plan is at work - and that he'll need to find Cavalore to complete it. They confess their love for each other, and Boris is thrown into the back of a van. The lab staff forces Cherinob to take most of her clothes off, and ten hauls her strapped to a restraining table into an improvised holding cell / science lab room while wearing in hazmat suits, heeding her warning after seeing the grass around her turn black. However, a guard in the back of the van with Boris reveals that Boris knows too much and that he'll have to be eliminated. They aren't going to drop him off at his house as promised; but will instead try to play Cherinob for a fool. Boris, thinking quickly, lures the guard into making a blasphemous remark. Cavalore shows up and tears through the roof. Boris is set loose on the streets running for dear life both from the lab convoy and from police that were tipped off that he might have been seen spying on Vliny. Cavalore tears the van that was abducting Boris to pieces, and kills the driver and passengers. He creates a significant distraction for Boris to escape into the night; and Boris begins scheming how to save Cherinob. After hours in the lab being tortured by the staff, Cherinob begins feeling strained by the need to maintain her mesh. They play on her relationship with Boris to stress her even more, curious at the spiking levels on their monitors. She warns them not to attempt to examine her in private areas; but they ignore her warnings. When one scientist dies attempting a cavity search, they call Yevghenny and alert him that they have her in custody. He arrives, betraying his true identity as Kritchobol. Cherinob and Kritchobol battle each other; but his ability to control the Shard combined with her weakened state of control allows Kritchobol to gain the other hand. He tortures her until she suffers a meltdown, destroying the lab and draining her energy until he is able to capture her inside a pendant similar to the one she once trapped Belay inside of. He forgets that he trapped several other angels in there before, and they offer some of their energy to help Cherinob rebuild hers sooner. Kritchobol rebuilds Rickrod's invention, and the sky begins to rain demons. Residents of Bucharest fall into a state of panic as the city is pillaged by otherworldly invaders. However, Kritchobol underestimates Boris. Boris manages to locate Kritchobol and knocks Cherinob's sword out of his hand. Boris uses the sword to remove the pendant from Kritchobol's neck. Kritchobol shrivels up Boris' right forearm and tosses him aside, leaving him for dead. However, Boris uses his left hand to break the pendant open against the ground. Kritchobol realizes this mistake too late, and Cherinob ascends into the sky. She returns fully recharged and with her armor on. The two battle for the fate of Bucharest, while Cavalore heals Boris' right forearm and the two of them work with police to take out Vliny. Kritchobol manages to detonate a Nullinar successfully as desperate measure, temporarily disabling Cherinob's armor but also making himself vulnerable to physical attack. He begins using his talons to pierce Cherinob's body, torturing her and taunting her as he dares to make her have another meltdown. He also begins licking her blood off her neck and licking her ears, invoking a rape threat. As he appears to have the upper hand, Boris challenges him to another fight. He grabs hold of Cherinob's twin "elven" daggers and the demon lunges forward. An unafraid Boris takes advantage of Kritchobol's arrogance and stabs Kritchobol in the left shoulder blade with one of Cherinob's blades. He then dodges when Kritchobol tries to launch a counter-attack, laughing at Boris' sense of irony. However, the stabbing results in the Shard inside Cherinob leaving her body, allowing her to revert to being Velithia. Free from the risk of killing everything with radiation, Velithia assumes her chimera form and sends Kritchobol back to Hell with extreme prejudice. She is called to Heaven for a meeting, and Boris sees her ascending in humanoid form as he passes out from his injuries. Cavalore carefully grabs hold of the Shard, and places it inside a case. He informs Filforth that it will need to be kept safe until Velithia will need to be reunited with it. Boris awakes in his bed at home, and Velithia greets him. The two of them discuss what happened for a while. She assures him that the next time he boards a flight, a woman will be sent his way that will be right for him. The two of them passionately kiss goodbye, and they realize they must part ways. Boris asks Velithia before she ascends if he'll ever see her again - either as herself, or as Cherinob. She assures him that they will make contact again before Judgment Day - but to remember to find a real woman so he will not be hung up on her. He promises to honor her request, and she urges him to pray about it - so he won't have to rely solely on his own strength to keep his word. Becoming Cherinob again Months after helping Boris and led chained to a location near Lesotho, a scared Velithia accepted the challenge to have the Shard placed back in her. Amidst her agonizing screams, she became Cherinob once more. She concentrated her pain at the skies, asking God to absorb her initial radiation blast so it wouldn't destroy the environment. She was given a few days to acclimate herself back to being in this state, before being sent back to work in the field. However, the refreshed memory of being Velithia made being Cherinob that much more painful for her. However, she also became stronger than before - and faster. She resolved to press on. Ambushed in Ethiopia Cherinob began experimenting with vehicle infusion of her abilities more and more, as a way to dissolve some of her increased energy flow. This came in handy when a rogue band of Islamic terrorists began invoking demons to aid them in the destruction of a village in Ethiopia. Cherinob and her angelic allies made quick work of the demonic hordes and terrorists both; but the ringleader demon lured her out of the city into an ambush. Her allies soon found themselves flanked and unable to help Cherinob. The lead demon, Xigokrab, managed to severely damage the midsection of Cherinob's armor. Before she could regenerate it, she was pounced by Astirnah - who had recovered from her defeat at Mt. Carmel. Astirnah vowed that vengeance against Cherinob had only begun for what she'd done to Belay. Cherinob was injected with a large version of one of Tribelisk's Nullinar bugs, which implanted itself in her belly and vanished. Cherinob fought on, and her teammates arrived to force the demons to retreat. However, Cherinob fell to the ground writing in pain and feeling sick. Her armor deactivated inside of her, and she began activating her mesh as she saw her radiation acting up. She was administered some painkillers, and was told she'd soon have to find a place to hide until she could burn off the Nullinar. Trip to Pakistan In a village in Pakistan, a Christian family was pulled out of their homes by an Islamic mob that demanded they be stoned to death publicly. Cherinob intervened to save the family. However, the stone-throwing fanatics proved too much for an already-stressed Cherinob. She placed her mesh around the family, and attacked the mob. They attempted to tear her apart, but her radiation began rotting them. The whole mob dropped dead from radiation poisoning as Cherinob healed all the wounds to her body. She noticed her mesh around the family, and flew them to a safe place before taking it off them and re-applying it to herself. She attempted to hide with a different family, but the stress of maintaining her mesh after a few days became unbearable. She begged for a place to go, and was informed by the voice of God to go to Brookings, South Dakota. She portal jumped her way there. Arrested near Brookings News footage in Pakistan made its way online, and Cherinob was seen killing off the entire mob. Her angelic form sometimes showed itself instead of her humanoid form, tipping off viewers that something was very off about her. Some reasoned she was a mutated monster. A particular Detective Rick Hallower of the Brookings PD noticed her mesh, and got the idea to search through old mythology books he'd had that mentioned a creature alluded to in several ancient cultures. No single culture he knew of could agree on what this creature's name and origin truly were; but the woman he saw on the news strongly reminded him of the creature. Cherinob noticed a group at one industrial building putting together barrels for transport that were to be used for storing radioactive waste. She hopped over the fence, and tried to sneak herself inside one of the barrels. However, she was spotted doing so by a security guard. She stood at the scene, and police arrived within minutes. Fear and stress began to take hold, and she feared losing control of her mesh. She noticed some grass growing up through a crack in the concrete, and saw it withering black as it neared her. Hallower arrived with handcuffs; but Cherinob warned him he would need to get a hazmat suit to interrogate her. He noticed her mesh and her profuse sweating, and immediately suspected she was the strange redheaded woman from Pakistan. He arrested her and covered her face in his jacket to shield himself from some of her radiation. Attempts to photograph and fingerprint her resulted in the camera and fingerprint recording machine being destroyed. She was sent to a county jail for a few days to await arraignment on trespassing and nuclear material possession charges. However, her stay there proved more than a little terrifying for the other inmates when she began possessing various objects and exploding lights. Her near-meltdowns resulted in guards finally honoring her request to be sedated with drugs. Inmates Michelle Rubino and Jade Warnier vowed to do whatever it took to straighten themselves out, lest they find themselves with Cherinob another evening. Hallower got a hazmat suit specially for interviewing Cherinob with. He confronted her about her long history in worldwide mythology. He mentioned to her a lead-lined cell at a mental health center in town, and told her that she should be committed. It would look good to the media, and keep Cherinob from needlessly endangering other women. News reports buzzed about how a woman "claiming to be the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction" had been found not guilty of numerous charges "by reason of insanity." Without stating where she was going, the news made a point of showing her face for the world to see. They also pointed out how she at one point during interrogations had requested to be sent to Area 51. Stay at the mental hospital As she spends her days trying not to melt down, Cherinob looks for every opportunity to drain her energy. She is given a new mugshot after the judge has her committed, indicating the terms of her commitment and her request for a lead-lined room. At one point, she takes advantage of a blackout to attach herself to the power grid and drain her energy. This allows her to go a full week before her mesh inflicts further agony. She fears a need to remain constantly on guard, as any agitation could cause a flare-up. She prays to remain as human-like as possible, so that she can have nerves capable of responding to human sedatives. The staff find that keeping her sedated is only possible for up to 3 days, and that she needs to be active for a full day afterward before she can be successfully sedated again. They are impressed by how cooperative she is with being restrained. She uses her time in-between sedations to assist other patients with their spiritual needs - although the staff is uncomfortable with her interacting with others. The news reports allow Boris to do some research. He eventually figures out which hospital she is being kept at, and writes her a letter to let her know that he was able to find another woman in his life. Cherinob gushes with happiness at the news, but accidentally starts burning the letter with her fingers. A nurse puts it out with an extinguisher, then comes back in a hazmat suit to clean up the mess. As the staff is discussing getting rid of their old X-ray machine for a new one, an increasingly-sick Cherinob asks for permission to climb inside the X-ray machine to avoid a meltdown. The nurse sarcastically gives her permission, not believing she'd actually do it. She vanishes inside the cesium-137 chamber. The nurse panics, stating that the patient had escaped. An old health clinic being used as a storage center in a field becomes the X-ray machine's new location when a more modern unit replaces it, and Cherinob finds herself sent there for several more months. Meeting Krystal Main article: Cherinob 2 A 16-year-old amateur ghost hunter named Krystal Travin goes snooping around an apartment complex for any spectral activity she can find. However, she discovers Astirnah an a porn kingpin named Dillon Reeber plotting to retrieve Belay and restart the War in Heaven. Krystal tries to leave, but is spotted. She flees from the goons that are sent after her, running into a field that is marked as private property with a detective spotting her climb the fence. That detective turns out to be Rick Hallower, the same Hallower that arrested Cherinob months earlier. He soon finds himself retreating after a small army heads for the field in pursuit of Krystal. She breaks into the storage center, not realizing what is inside. Several demonic manifestations arrive, driving her equipment crazy. Her effort to avoid being harmed leads to her accidentally opening a panel on the X-ray machine, freeing Cherinob. Cherinob still cannot fully manifest her armor, but manages to get herself and Krystal to safety after fighting off several of the hordes. She proceeds to befriend the Travin family, which consists of Krystal and her father Greg. Cherinob offers spiritual counsel to the Travins. In exchange, they help her cope with her illnesses and help her stay one step ahead of Astirnah. Whereas Kritchobol had the advantage of the Shard obeying his commands to manipulate Cherinob, Astirnah proves to be manipulative of men - as well as more cunning and ruthless overall. Greg wonders if Krystal should opt out of helping Cherinob, but she informs him that it's too late. Astirnah already knows the Travins are helping, and the family will be targeted regardless. Also, Krystal informs Greg that Hallower may be targeting all of them. She later reveals to a sick-and-vomiting Cherinob near a public trash receptacle that Greg's employer, Will Fettleman, has been having trouble with balancing the budget to his nuclear power plant. Cherinob may be able to help power the reactor, alleviating her stress and also helping Will with his budget problem. She informs Krystal that this could affect Krystal's future in ways both positive and negative. Krystal assures Cherinob that she is well aware that her past choices will ensure that no change in her life will ever be completely good or bad - but that she's preparing herself to face whatever comes next. Cherinob briefly possesses Krystal's PC, converting her memories to video files so that Krystal can learn what she needs to know about Cherinob's history and present condition. Krystal asks why there's no record of the War in Heaven; and Cherinob warns Krystal that there are details to that which mankind is forbidden to know. Therefore, the whole of those files was flagged as confidential. Cherinob does a scan of the web at Krystal's suggestion for anything relating to Reeber. They discover that he has long had ties to a cult that believes in the cause of placing Belay on the throne of God. Cherinob explains that Belay was one of the demons worshiped as Baal by the Canaanites, and that Astirnah was once worshiped as Asherah. American hedonism has made them particularly powerful, and they wish to rain down on America something far worse than Cherinob's radiation. They also discover that Reeber is holding a public event to promote his pornographic commercial brand; and Krystal offers to crash the party and warn the public that Reeber is working for Astirnah. Cherinob warns Krystal that Hallower and a judge have issued a warrant for Krystal's arrest given her trespassing in the fenced area. Cavalore shows up and offers to guard Krystal. Greg tells Krystal and Cavalore to watch themselves - the enemy knows about them as well as the police. Cherinob also warns Krystal that the real enemy is spiritual, alluding to Ephesians 6:12. Therefore, getting the state police and National Guard involved will have minimal advantage. Showdown against Astirnah Krystal's attempt to go to the mall and crash the event only results in her being chased away by several LGBT teens that Astirnah had taken control of. Cavalore fights back when Krystal is overpowered, which results in Reeber's men noticing what's happening and sounding the alarm. The mall fills with demonic minions and chaos ensues. Hordes attack Greg at home, forcing Cherinob to destroy the house in order to eradicate them all. Through all of it, Greg is nearly possessed at one point and killed on another. Greg and Cherinob head off in his car to find Krystal. The car is immediately pursued by more demons, whom Cherinob has to fight while Greg drives. The fighting proves difficult for her, since she still has some of the bug inside and cannot manifest her full armor. She becomes resourceful with her environment to compensate for not having her armor - which she also needs to control her atomic glance to full effect. Greg and Cherinob arrive to find Krystal and Cavalore battling demons left and right, and Cherinob does her best to help even the odds as reinforcements arrive slowly. However, she is attacked by Astirnah. Cavalore attempts to lead the Travins to safety in a taller building. However, Astirnah takes the fight directly to that building. She manages to impale Cavalore, and Reeber's men respond by firing a rocket at him. Greg stops Astirnah from killing Krystal; but at the expense of putting himself in harm's way. She breaks his right femur and then leaves him on the ground. Cherinob launches herself into the fray to battle even more fiercely; but Astirnah pulls out another Nullinar and clamps it to Cherinob's barely-manifested left leg armor. It begins eating its way through the armor rapidly. At risk of exposing the Travins to her radiation, Cherinob alters her mesh to stop debris from falling on and killing them when Reeber and Astirnah decide to blow up the entire building. They flee the scene before anyone can witness what they've done, forced to leave everyone for dead. Astirnah reasons that there is a high likelihood that Cherinob's radiation will kill the Travins if they aren't already dead. Cherinob rips the debris off of her friends and quickly takes back her mesh to surround only herself with, measuring the dose of exposure to radiation on everyone to make sure they didn't absorb too much. When they all check out as clean, she urges them that they cannot stay in the area. Reeber will get wise if the enemy sees them move. Krystal observes Greg's leg, and insists that they get him an ambulance. She states that she now knows what was meant by Cherinob's words earlier - she may have to sacrifice her freedom to save her father's life and defeat Astirnah. The sky begins to rain even more demons. Filforth arrives and informs Cherinob that they now have the clear to take her to a deserted island to operate on her. They even managed to persuade Kritchobol to cooperate - in exchange for a cooler spot in Hell. Cherinob prepares to face her old enemy once more, though she knows it will be agony. Krystal notices the Nullinar attacking her leg armor and uses some scrap metal to fight it off. However, a spark from it flies off and hits her jeans. Cherinob warns Krystal that she'll need a shower to clean the radiation off. Filforth teleports Cherinob and Cavalore to the island for surgery, while Krystal drags Greg down to the paramedics. She locates Hallower and hands him her personal journal and her records on Cherinob, informing him of what Reeber and Astirnah are up to and how urgent the matter is. Krystal is immediately hosed down to remove the radiation on her, and is then promptly placed under arrest. She tells Hallower that she can be used to negotiate for Cherinob's surrender - and to save Will and the power plant. Hallower informs her that her being involved with Cherinob won't look good to the prosecution. Krystal retorts that if Reeber and Astirnah aren't stopped, then they will all have a lot more to worry about than how much prison time she is facing. Reeber turns on the news and hears Krystal telling the media of his and Astirnah's plan. This leads to him panicking that their convoy will be intercepted. Astirnah informs him to stick to the plan, but bring bazookas if need be. If they don't perform the ritual exactly right, they may not be able to shower down as many demons as they wish to. Also, Belay would require a human sacrifice if they don't reach the Badlands and perform the ceremony properly. That would make Reeber the prime candidate. While Krystal does her best to calm the other women in jail down about what is happening, Cherinob's surgery proves highly effective. However, she is still unable to get all of her armor to manifest - and still feels sick and sweats profusely. Kritchobol taunts them; but quickly shuts up when reminded of his place. He warns them of how painful the blast will be when she melts down - and that Astirnah would rip his head off a thousand times over if she ever found out that he negotiated with the Angelic Army. ---- asdf.... Confinement to a nuclear reactor Destruction of Amsterdam Personality Appearance in other media ''Stationery Voyagers'' Cherinob had a similar biography in Stationery Voyagers, where she later appears briefly in a minisode and uses her atomic glance on some villains to protect an innocent. Little else is known of her whereabouts afterward. ''Swappernetters'' Main article: Swappernetters Percolation Warriors Saga Main article: Percolation Warriors Development Inspiration * Originally going to be called "Critiqamas" Visual portrayal Digital models Digital representations of Cherinob have existed since early 2015 in the form of Sims 3 and Sims 4 models. Her armor has been depicted using a modified suit from Into the Future. A non-armored Sims 2 version of the character also exists, for depicting non-armored scenes that would be difficult to pull off in Sims 4 and time-consuming to set up in Sims 3. Photographic models As of April 3rd of 2015, the official face of Cherinob on the Database is Australian model Jessica Truscott, known by "Faestock" on DeviantArt. This video demonstrates her to have not only the look, but also the personality and voice required to portray the character. She had been previously portrayed by stock models Kahina Spirit, Julie Chan, and Ruxandra Tudorica. Gallery Humanoid Manifest outfits |-|Armored= |-|Civilian (Bucharest)= |-|Civilian (Brookings)= |-|Mental patient= |-|Prisoner= True forms |-|As Cherinob= |-|As Velithia= See also * Stationery Voyagers * Swappernetters * ''Cherinob'' (story) * Cherinob 2 * Cherinob 3 External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/53772851/Cherinob Cherinob concept art library] at DeviantArt * Faestock at DeviantArt * Jessica's official website Category: Cherinob series characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Percolation Warriors Category: Angels